The OutCast
by XCRZYGIRLX
Summary: Danielle, A demon who disobeyed Lucifer.Now Heaven & Hell want her dead. When she finds herself stuck with Sam & Dean. & Castiels high hopes that she can help them save the world. will she be able to help, will she be able to become something better?
1. The Outcast

Sam and Dean ran into the room knocking down the door.

"Please! don't kill me!" I screamed bursting into tears. I collapsed on the hotel room floor, looking down at the blood. Sam ran over and held the knife to my neck. "Please!" I yelled.

"Wait." Dean said, he walked over to me, his face close to mine. he stared in my eyes, I could see the anger behind them. The rage he had in his eyes from looking at me, disgusted at my demon face. If a demon was what I was. Truly, I was a demon, but an outcast. I disobeyed, I always had them coming after me and trying to kill me. I tried with every bit of humanity left in me to not kill a human and to not to Lucifer's bidding. But with everything, I sometimes slipped.

Now as for the blood all around me, it was not human. The blood around me came from 12 demons that tracked me down and tried to kill me, I used my own knife to kill them, one of few like Sam and Deans.

"Please, I didn't kill anyone. They were demons! I'm not bad! please believe me!" I said, my voice cracked as I screamed. I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried.

"How do I know your not lying?" Dean asked.

"you don't, but I'm begging you to believe me. I don't want to kill anyone!"

Dean relaxed from his stiff angry face, he sighed and took a step back away from. he signaled Sam to let me go and he did. I felt such relief, I took a deep breath, surprised they actually believed me. I was surprised I wasn't dead, surprised that they even let me explain.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"My Name is Danielle, I'm a demon. but I have disobeyed Lucifer's orders and he sent demons to kill me. He has been trying to kill me for months now." I answered.

"Why did you disobey him?" Sam asked. I turned around and looked at him, his expression hard to read. both surprised and in shock, anger, and something else. a strange face he made.

"Because I don't want to kill people, in fact sometimes I wish I was human. I don't agree with his plans, and I want him dead." I answered. Sam looked at the ground, and I turned back to Dean.

"You killed all these Demons on your own?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did. it wasn't easy. but I'm pretty strong. I was one of Lucifer's strongest, that was why he was so mad when I ran off."

"Interesting." Dean said. after that it was silence, a part of me was scared. what if they turned around and decided to kill me?

"Danielle?" a voice said from beside me. I looked over at a man, it took me a second but I soon recognized him.

"Castiel…" I said. he look slightly confused, slowly he walked to me. I stood strong, showing no weakness. he placed his hands on the sides of my face and closed his eyes, I felt half unconscious, my eyes unwilling rolling into the back of my head. suddenly I was back, he put his hands to his sides.

"Hmph." He was silent after that, he looked over at Dean, then to Sam. quietly he let out a long drawn out sigh. "She is telling the truth, Danielle is greatly wanted by Lucifer."

"I was contemplating it, you cant ever really trust a demon. Some of us have had our fair share of that." Dean said glancing at Sam.

"You can trust her." Castiel said. Dean looked at Castiel, surprised at the words coming from him.

"You sure about that Cas?" Dean said.

"Are you questioning me?" Castiel said looking unhappy with Dean. Dean scoffed and then looked back at me. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything I was in a different room, a different place. It was a small Motel room, two full sized beds and a bathroom. old cracked paint job and a dirty stained carpet, the hideous floral curtains that didn't match the décor.

"You can stay here for the night." Castiel offered.

"oh no I don't need to do that, I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself." I said.

"No I want to keep you here, Were not done with you." Castiel said.

"Wait, She is staying here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah thanks for asking if that was ok Cas." Dean said annoyed. Castiel looked at Dean and then quickly appeared in front of him.

"Stop acting like a child and get over whatever you have against her, we can trust her." Castiel said getting in Deans face. Castiel then disappeared, I looked at the two brothers. I felt unwanted, but completely understood why I was.

"Im sorry, I don't want to intrude or be here. And I don't know what to do but I don't want to you to hate me. So I'm sorry." I said, I sat down in a small chair over by the corner. Dean walked over to me, and crouched down and looked into my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't ever trust demons. but if Cas trusts you. then I trust you. And you havent given me a reason to hate you."

"Its ok, and I understand why you wouldn't trust demons, I don't trust them either." I said, I half way grinned at the irony of what I was saying. but Dean seamed to enjoy my faint humor to. he stood back up and walked over to Sam, they started talking. I could have listened but I didn't feel. I drowned it out, as curious as I was. I wanted to feel safe, if that is a mistake. Then maybe dying wouldn't be so bad. but out of nowhere Castiel appeared in front of me, he looked down at me and held his hand out. with uncertainty I grabbed it. next thing I know I was in a dark room in what looked like some abandoned house.

"Why am I here? I asked. Castiel looked into my eyes, piercing them, I couldn't move. I just stared into his eyes.

"Hell wants you dead." he said.

"Well I kinda knew that." I said confused.

"But Heaven does to, There are Angels looking for you." he said stepping closer to me, still holding onto my hand.

"Why does Heaven want me dead?" I asked. a part of it made sense, but at the same time it was weird.

"Im not exactly sure, but they hate you. And if its God telling them this or if it's the Angels own agenda either way you need to look out. now I have done something so they cant track you, but they can still find you." he answered.

"oh, thank you. but why are you doing all this for me?" I asked.

"Because I believe you can help us save the world." He answered. I felt flattered at his high hopes in me, but there was no way I could help them. After all I'm just a demon.

"I don't understand, what is this?" he asked me confused.

"what is what?" I asked confused myself.

"This feeling." he said, he continued to stare into my eyes. "I know I can trust you, but its not just knowing. I can…feel it. Inside of me. I don't understand." he said.

"I don't know." I replied.


	2. Confusion

Suddenly I was back in the motel room, Dean and Sam were asleep. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. I made my way over to the bathroom, I looked into the reflection of Christina Myers. The vessel I was in, no I did not take her life. She was about to die and I took over her a second before it happened. It was the best way I could think of getting around taking a life just to have a vessel. She was a very beautiful girl, long layered wavy brown hair, violet eyes and tan skin. I still haven't excepted this as my face. It wasn't hers anymore. This was me, I was a very beautiful girl. But still I couldn't except this completely.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." I said pushing him out of the way and walking into the room. I walked over to the wall and sat down on the floor against it, tears filled my eyes.

"What's wrong Danielle?" Dean asked sitting down next to me.

"I hate what I am, I hate myself. I despise demons, I am a demon. And I despise myself." I replied.

"Don't hate yourself, your doing your best to be something better then a demon. How can you hate yourself for that?" he asked.

"it doesn't matter what I do, I'm still a demon. Nothing, not even good deeds can change that." I whispered angerly.

"don't say that, you may always be a demon. But you can and will become something better. I believe that you can. Your trying, and that's all that matters." Dean said comforting me. I looked at him, he went from hate filled eyes to ones that showed true compassion behind them. His words made me feel better, but they still weren't enough to stop the tears. But then he reached out and wiped my cheek, pushed some of my hair behind my ear. At that moment I didn't know what to do.

"Thank you Dean, Its not fixed. But I feel better now. So thank you." I said, he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He got closer to me, I could feel his breath now, I could hear it. The beating of his heart behind his chest. What was I doing, I didn't seem to care what was happening, I completely gave into it. He leaned into my and softly kissed me, I slid my hands around his neck kissing him back. But then realizing what was happening I pulled myself away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I said moving away from him.

"don't be sorry, that was all my fault." Dean said.

What was happening… earlier Dean hated me now I find myself kissing him. Castiel's trust in me. All of it, even the fact I wasn't dead when I came face to face with the Winchesters.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it felt right." he replied. For a few minutes there was silence. I stared at the ground in front of me, I could hear Deans breath, the beating of his heart. I looked up and into his eyes, I started to lean closer to him but then I felt eyes piercing the back of my head. I turned around to see Castiel, stiff in posture and a confused look on his face.

"What is going on?" he asked. I walked over to him, I saw suspicion in his eyes. But before I answered Dean got up and left the room.

"We need to leave this place sometime soon before they find us." he said.

"before who finds us?" I asked.

"Anyone. Angels or Demons, we need to do something." he replied.

"I hate this, I Just want to be who I was before. I want everything to be fine and ok. I want life to be perfect. But odds are its just going to end." I complained.

"I know, I want it to all be ok to." he said stroking the side of my cheek. "What is this?" he asked.

"you keep asking me that question." I said grinning to myself.

"really? What is this feeling I get when I look at you, I cant explain it." he said. The feeling he was getting was something I felt to. Trusting and caring for him when I didn't know him. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly, Castiel looked confused. A strange looked sprang across his face as I leaned in closer to him. What was I doing? What was wrong with me. What was this I was feeling about him? And if I was feeling this why did I do what I did earlier. Why did I kiss Dean? Why was I about to kiss Castiel? Why was I doing any of this? I leaned in, I felt my lips press against his and a shock went through me. I leaned away and looked into his eyes, but within seconds I pressed my lips to his again. Harder this time, I wrapped my arms his neck. His arms wrapping around my waist. For that moment I was completely in shock, yet completely calm. When we stopped I looked up into his eyes again, I smiled and I saw a faint smile spread across his lips. But then before I knew it confusion, he stepped away from me.

"what just happened? What are we doing?" Castiel asked freaking out.

"we kissed…" I said, part of me was hurt by him and part of me was laughing inside.

"I know that, but…I… I don't know why I feel like this. Like I could die for you, like you're the only thing I can think about and I worry about you." he said.

"I… I know." I said, that was all I could say. I was truly speechless.


	3. The Attack

I felt the room begin to shake, the door to the motel room hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Danielle!" I heard Kent say from the door way. I looked at the small man standing there, short dark hair and black eyes. Kent was sort of a friend of mine, but then quickly turned on me when I disobeyed. Demons are never true friends, and you cant ever trust them. Strange I'm saying this since I am one. I barely trust myself though.

"So I'm guessing you're here to kill me?" I said knowing the answer.

"Good guess." he said running towards me. I pulled out the knife and sliced his throat, golden lights shocking through him as he fell to the floor dead.

"Lets get out of here." I heard Dean say as he ran into the room. We all turned and ran over to the door. But I had to stop as a man came in front of me, tall grey haired and skinny. Meek looking, an Angel.

"Hello Danielle." the man said, he reached out to do something to me. What I don't know but I was scared to death. Before I knew it Castiel Jumped in front of me and attacked the angel.

"Come on lets go!" Dean said grabbing my arm and yanking me past the to angels fighting. We ran outside and over to the car, quickly hopped in and drove off.

"What about Cas!" I screamed.

"He will be fine! don't worry about him." Dean yelled.

A part of me wanted to cry. Every part of me was hoping Castiel was ok, every part of me shaking in nervousness at the thought that something could be wrong.

"Really, its Cas. don't worry Danielle." Sam said. I nodded my head. But I still wasn't going to stop worrying. It wasn't possible. I took a deep breath, I wanted to scream. I closed my eyes, but next thing I knew it was silent. I opened my eyes to Deans face, blood trickling down his cheek.

"Dean?" I barely could get out of my mouth. I saw him twitch, but he didn't seem awake.

I reached my arm out and tapped his shoulder gently. Still nothing, I felt tears come to my eyes. "Dean please wake up!" I said, the sound of crying in my voice. Just as I was about to lose it I saw his eyes slowly open. I dragged my self over to him, he opened his eyes completely and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Of course I'm ok, are you ok?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"I have been better, but seeing your face helped." he said smiling, I couldn't help but smile back. He was well enough to hit on me, I think he is going to be ok.

"Sam?" I said turning around. But I was in shock, this was bad. Sam was gone.

"Sammy!" I heard Dean shout, he unbuckled his seat belt and flung himself out of the car. I followed him out to find him on his knees crying, shouting Sam's name.

"Dean! Its ok we will find him!" I said trying to comfort him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain. Id never seen someone so hurt before. "We will find him." I said again hugging him. I held onto to him as he cried.


	4. What now?

To see him like this made me want to cry, it hurt me to watch the tears fall from his eyes. It seemed like forever that I sat there holding him, these to brothers had a very strong bond. One id never seen before. "Dean, please get up. We cant do anything to help him if you don't get up!" I said finally yanking him to his feet.

"I know, but I cant take this anymore. Its to hard, why did we ever decide to do this? Why that all the times I have tried to quit I cant quit. I cant quit being a hunter no matter how hard I try! I don't get it." he yelled.

"Dean, you were meant to be a hunter. Its your destiny and you're the best hunter out there. Its what you were born to do and your good at it. I know you want to quit, and you have every reason to want to quit. But you cant give up, you have to keep on fighting. It seems like the end, but I have faith in you Dean." I said. He looked at me, not moving. Looking at me with the same blank stare.

"your right. But I still don't want to do this anymore." he said. I just shook my head and hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around me and held me really tightly. I glanced up to see Castiel standing there, a depressed and sad look on his face. He watched as I comforted Dean. Finally I let Dean go, he walked off and sat in the car again.

"they took Sam?" he asked walking towards me.

"yeah, I don't know who took him. But someone did." I said. Castiel shook his head. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his cheek. "How are you?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine, what are you doing?" he said confused. I grinned and shook my head. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I didn't care what was going on in the world, I didn't care who was missing, who was watching. All I could hear was his breathing, all I could feel were his lips and his arms around around my waist. I didn't care. But I had to soon snap back to the reality, the pain everyone was going through and the fact Sam was missing. The tears still left on my shirt from Dean, and the blood. Castiel tilted his head, smiled then put his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"So what now Cas?" I asked, for awhile he stared at the ground. Thinking. A million thoughts went through my head as I wondered what was going through his.

"We need some sort of-" Castiel spoke but before he could finished I fell on the ground, a jolt of pain raced through my body. Sharp and excruciating, I couldn't hold on my shrilling scream. I head the car door open, Dean and Castiel asking me if I was okay. I could feel that hands on my shoulders shaking me, I could feel my hand being picked up and held tightly but the Angels hands. But my eyes had gone a blur, only red and black lights flashed inside them. The pain I felt still almost unbearable, a pain id never felt before even when I was in hell. I saw an image, a strange one. It was me, holding Castiel, Tears in both of our eyes. The next image was of Dean, holding the dead body of Sam. I saw an unrecognizable man walk up behind Dean, a knife in his hand. I saw what was about to happened and screamed.

"Dean look out! No!" I shrieked. As the man drove the knife through Deans heart. The Next image was me, a blank look on my face. Blood on my hands, tears in my eyes. In the image I looked up, anger took over my face. I saw the pain in my own eyes, as I mouthed something. It took a few seconds, but I realized what I was mouthing.

"Lucifer." I said quietly. Sudenly I was back, I saw the concered faces of both Dean and Castiel above me.

"Was that a vision?" Dean asked eager.

"No.. it wasn't, it was… more like a message." I said rubbing the sides of my head. My head hurt, and so did everything else. The pain id just felt was unlike any other pain, hard to explain really.

"A message from who?" Dean asked.

"A message from Lucifer." Castiel scoffed. Worry took over Deans face when Cas spoke the words.

"He isn't happy, and he is going to kill us." I said.

"What else is new?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"This isn't normal to come from a Demon.. but I'm actually scared.." I said, Castiel took my hand in his and held it tightly.

"To the best of my ability I wont let anything happen to you." he said looking straight into my eyes. I saw Dean glance at us, confusion shot across his face.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked. We all stared at each other in silence.


End file.
